1. Field of Invention
The present invention concerns a fastener affixed to a part with a through-hole to ensure assembly to at least another part.
2. Description of Related Art
Such fasteners for instance are rivets, screws and bolts. However, these fasteners incur drawbacks, in particular some, such as rivets, cannot be disassembled, or only with difficulty, and others, such as screws and bolts, require a plurality of distinct components.
The object of the invention is a fastener of this kind but free of those drawbacks, that is which shall be easily assembled and disassembled without requiring delicate handling.